I Believe It's You
by Parah Wolf
Summary: Li Syaoran is not so your average bachelor. He can predict how his relationships will end before they even start. That is, until he met her and things start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I Believe It's You

Chapter I

* * *

Right when Syaoran reached out to caress his blind date's cheek, his fingers slightly brushed past her smooth skin, a future flashed in his mind.

_The girl looked at him with shock. She couldn't say a word; instead her tears started coming out from her eyes. Syaoran's face mixed with confusion and concern. He observed her from head to toe, seeking what's wrong with her. Then, her round tummy caught his attention. The girl followed his gaze and quickly wrapped her tummy with her arms. She knew this day would come eventually._

_Syaoran looked at her, but this time with fury eyes. If he recalled, they never did it before. Then, how come this happened? Especially for the girl he thought she was the right one?_

"_Who did this to you?" Syaoran asked her in a low voice._

_The girl hesitated to answer. She looked to her tummy. She remembered well that day when her ex visited her, a week after she had a blind date with Syaoran. He said that he regretted what he did to her in the past and he wanted to make it up with her. She couldn't lie to her heart since she had trouble to move on and forget about him, about them. She half-heartedly forgave him._

_Then, they did it without thinking._

_She shut her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry, Li."_

Syaoran snapped to the reality again and drew away his hand. The girl confused at his sudden action. Sweats running down his face, he steadied his breath to calm down. He knew this was going to happen. He knew it all along.

"Li?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. Bye!"

He ran to his sport car and drove to his family mansion. Arrived, as usual his butler for over 5 years, Wei greeted him with a polite bow. Syaoran greeted back with a nod. His head spinning, he just wanted to go bed as soon as possible. When he passed the living room, a voice made him halt in his pace.

"How was your date, Xiao Lang?" Yelan looked up from the novel she had just read, to her twenty-six years old son.

Syaoran didn't say a word; his gaze was on the carpeted floor below him, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"I see." Yelan let out a sigh. "Take a rest, then. You must be tired."

"Not really." He simply said before went upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and plopped himself on the king sized bed, looking up at the white ceiling. Replaying his blind date today, he slapped his forehead and murmured something like 'idiot'.

He turned down the twentieth girl, who was supposed to be his future wife, so that he could take over his family clan. But fate decided to against it. All because his psychic power which he inherited from his great-great-great grandfather.

Li Syaoran or in Chinese, Li Xiao Lang, is not just another bachelor. What made him different from the others was he could predict how his relationship will end before they even start, which made the situation from bad to worse! How he wished he could live normally, then none of this would happen in the first place.

He always hoped ever since he discovered his psychic power, that he couldn't predict a one relationship, one girl.

Just one is more than enough for him.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick…

QUACK! QUACK!

An alarm with a cute duck's voice rang, echoing the room. A figure under the pink blanket struggled to snooze it. But, instead she fell with the blanket, her face kissing the floor. She groaned in pain. Almost every morning, this happened to her and somehow she blamed it all on the innocent yet invisible duck. Slowly, she got up, yawning loudly.

QUACK! QUACK!

Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"SHUT UP DUCKIE!" She tapped on the alarm and finally it stopped.

She stretched and rubbed her eyes before tidied up her bed, folding the blanket. She went to her closet, preparing her clothes for today work. Sakura's dream to be a teacher in an elementary school had come true, since she really loves children. Her father and her overprotective elder brother couldn't stop worrying her and treated her like she was still a little girl when she got accepted in one of elementary school in Tokyo and had to live on her own.

But, in the end, she managed to change their mind.

After took a cold shower, she put her clothes on: white blouse and black pants. She brushed her honey auburn hair and tied it into a short pigtail. Satisfied, she went to the kitchen, opening the cupboard to take her favorite cereal.

Until her phone rang.

Sakura startled, she looked at her watch. It was still early. Shrugged, she picked it up nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"_It's me, Sakura-chan!" _

"Oh! What is it, Tomoyo-chan? It's not sound like you, calling me this early."

She heard a giggle. _"That is because I've got good news for you, silly!"_

Sakura swallowed hard. She could feel something bad going to happen. "O-Okay… What is it?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"_Sir, Mr. Hiiragizawa wants to meet you." _A woman voice said from the speaker.

Syaoran pressed the button to answer it. "Let him in."

Then, he continued his work with a serious face but somehow it made him more attractive. He heard the door open and closed again. Footsteps headed to his desk. Syaoran looked up from his work to see his cousin stood before him, grinning madly.

"Stop that. You look stupid." He narrowed his eyes.

Eriol pouted, feeling hurt by his cruel words. "That's because I've got good news for you, my cute cousin."

After hearing 'cute cousin', Syaoran was almost going to throw up.

"Yeah, right." He snorted and backed to his work.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Eriol crossed his arms.

Syaoran didn't bother to reply him.

"I heard from Auntie that your blind date last night has failed." Eriol said, although he was still ignored by his cousin. "I can help you, you know."

And with that six words, Syaoran's head jerked up immediately. He glared at him.

"Stop playing with me. It's not funny."

"I'm not!"

"I swear if you lie-"

"Like I said, I'm not." Eriol cut him off.

"Oooookay." Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He never saw him like this before. Well, only once. But he couldn't remember when.

* * *

"WHAT."

"_You heard me."_

"B-But…"

"_No buts. You have to go, Sakura-chan. And no excuses!"_

Sakura sighed in defeat. She knew her lies couldn't fool Tomoyo that easily, no matter what.

"Why must double date? What if my date is some psycho or mafia or something like that? What if he is going to hurt me or even worse… murder me?"

"_No he won't. Besides, he is Eriol's cousin. So, he's clean and totally normal. I even heard a rumor that he's hot too!" _Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"_YES!"_

"But, in one condition…"

"_And, that would be…"_

"I'll choose my outfit by myself."

"_Damn…"_

Sakura smiled victoriously.

* * *

AN: Review, please! 'Cause your reviews mean a world to me. XD

Disclaimer: Clamp own CCS. I own the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

I Believe It's You

Chapter II

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that the school has ended. Children ran out the classroom, leaving it empty and quiet in a spilt second. Sakura stuffed her things into her bag. She had to go home early today and get ready for the double date-which she really wasn't looking forward to-or her best friend would scold her for coming late. Sakura sighed. Why her of all people? Whereas, Tomoyo knew very well that she wasn't interested in dating anymore ever since _he _dumped her.

And, she even hadn't moved on… yet.

Why did she fall for _him _anyway?

The answer was: no idea.

She just fell… too hard, as simple as that. The thing that made it complicated was _him_. Although he was the one who stole her heart, he still managed to break her heart, shattering into pieces and left her behind, acting like nothing happened between them. After that, she couldn't count how many tears had fallen from her eyes and her smiles were starting fade away.

Since then, Kinomoto Sakura vowed to never fall again.

Or she would be hurt again.

Sakura shook her head, trying her hardest to yank out everything about him from her mind. She couldn't forget what he had done to her, moreover, she couldn't forgive him. She glanced at her watch. There was an amount of time before the double date starts. She decided to go to the supermarket that's not far away from the school to buy groceries or maybe kill some time. Late a bit won't be hurt… right?

* * *

"_Double date?"_

"Yes, Mother."

Syaoran heard a squeak from the other dial. _"That's wonderful! Who's the lucky girl? Is she pretty? What is her job? Oh! Can she cook curry?"_

"I don't know… I haven't even met her yet. Eriol just told me that she's his girlfriend's best friend, nothing else."

"_Is that so? Well, you better treat her nicely, Xiao Lang."_

"I will, Mother."

"_I wish you luck."_

"Thank you. I really need that."

Syaoran hung up. He put off the earphone with his free hand while the other was controlling the car's wheel. He sighed deeply. He had just finished his work and now he was stuck in the middle of deadly congestion. Thinking about the double date tonight, he hoped it will go well and as well as his date. Hoping this time would be different.

Still stuck, Syaoran decided to take a shortcut which through his old elementary school, since he was not really a patient person.

* * *

Sakura exited the supermarket with her groceries. She gaped in awe as she watched Sakura petals falling from the trees to the ground. Sakura walked to the empty road, she closed her eyes as she swirled around the petals with her opened-arms. Feeling so free, she didn't aware the sound of a car, reaching the road.

* * *

Syaoran took a sip of the coke, he just bought before taking the shortcut. Fortunately, the road was empty. He looked around until he spotted his old elementary school. Its principle was his late father's friend. The building didn't change a bit, only the paints did. He still remembered when he used to have a crush on his history teacher. Almost the school knew about it, don't know who started the rumors. But, he didn't care. It was a long time ago, after all.

Syaoran looked forward again.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. There was an auburn-haired girl in the middle of the road. In front of his car!

He choked and immediately braked.

* * *

Sakura was still in her la la land, swirling like an innocent little girl. Until, she heard something. She turned around, only to see a black sport car heading to where she stood. Sakura froze in her position. Her mind blurred, don't know was it because she panicked or the swirl she just did.

She kept telling herself to move but her legs wouldn't listen to her command. The car was reaching near to her. Unconsciously, she dropped her groceries, making it scatter around the road, and closed her eyes.

Sakura waited the car to hit her.

But, it didn't.

* * *

Syaoran sighed in relief. He had stopped the car successfully. He looked up, glad to see the girl is safe. But, that doesn't mean he wasn't angry at her. He was more than angry. Syaoran came out his car and approached the girl. Her eyes still closed.

Syaoran waved his hand in front of her scared-face. "Um, miss?"

The girl startled when she heard a man's voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing her stunning emerald eyes. Syaoran held her breath when their gaze met.

"Are you ok?"

The girl blinked repeatedly. Then her scared-face changed and she squinted her eyes. She was looked… angry?

"Watch where you're going, you bastard!" She glared at him.

Bastard? No one has called him like that. Any girl would normally thank him for saving their lives but this girl, she was actually blaming him?!

"W-What!"

"You nearly killed me there!"

"That's because you didn't move!"

"I was too shocked to move!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "But still, you shouldn't have wandered around the road in the first place! What are you, fourth grade?"

Sakura clenched her fists. The nerve of this guy! "This road usually empty! People rare to pass here!"

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Look, I don't know why you're blaming me. I just want to get it done. So as being gentlemen as always, I will pay you for what I've caused. Deal?"

Sakura didn't say a word, instead she looked at the ground.

"Well, miss…? How about-?"

Syaoran couldn't continue his sentence when out of the blue, he felt a sting on his left cheek, making his head turn. He hissed in pain as he touched his cheek.

Sakura withdrew her hand to its place. "Gentleman? You? Don't make me laugh." And with that final words, she gathered her groceries and left.

Syaoran stunned. He couldn't believe that girl. Not just she dared to call him 'bastard' but she even dared to slap him in the face.

Then, a realization hit his head.

If she did slap him, that meant she had touched him. But…

Why he didn't see any future between them?

* * *

AN: FINALLY CHAPTER 2! And yes, I have changed the title because the old one was not fit with the story. Thanks for the reviews! Please continue support my story! XD

Disclaimer: CCS would never be mine. Sigh.


End file.
